comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Comunidad Central:Adopciones
Adopción de es.queen (aceptado) Me gustaría adoptar este wiki w:c:es.queen, no solo editaré yo también otro usuario, el wiki está inactivo desde hace mucho tiempo y el burócrata y administrador no se pasa desde hace un año. Gracias, --_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 01:04 5 jun 2010 (UTC) :Aceptado, aprovecha los nuevos permisos y suerte con el wiki.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 01:19 5 jun 2010 (UTC) The Warriors Wiki (aceptado) Pido adoptar The Warriors Wiki, estuvo abandonada desde su creación. -- . 19:45 14 jun 2010 (UTC) *Yo tambien apoyo su iniciativa y estoy dispuesto a colaborar si se hace susdicha adopción. --TrueVsFalse 21:03 14 jun 2010 (UTC) :Aceptado, ¿quieres cerrar el wiki que creaste "por error"?--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 14:16 15 jun 2010 (UTC) Sí. Bórrala, no hay problema ;) -- . 19:59 15 jun 2010 (UTC) Pokémon Wiki (aceptado) Quiero adoptar Pokémon Wiki ya que el burocrata anterior me dejo a cargo de la wikia, el me hizo burocrata de la wikia pero no administrador, quiero que tambien me haga administrador para poder hacer cambios en la wikia ya que no puedo. Saludos --[[Usuario:Jccm19|'Entrenador']]Guay[[User blog:Jccm19|'José']] 13:40 22 jun 2010 (UTC) :Aceptado, en cualquier caso, cualquier burócrata se puede cambiar sus propios permisos de usuario para ser administrador, basta con visitar esta página: Permisos usuario. Saludos.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 16:14 22 jun 2010 (UTC) Half Life Wiki (rechazado) Hola Me gustaria adoptar la wiki Half Life Wiki, esta muy abandonada, y el unico usuario que editaba era el administrador, que no se hizo presente durante varios meses. Espero su respuesta TheStrike 01:44 23 jun 2010 (UTC) :El wiki fue trasladado a es.valve, quizás te interese editar allí, los dos tienen pocos artículos, lo que prefieras.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 08:42 23 jun 2010 (UTC) ::No lo se, porque las dos estan igual de abandonadas, pero me parece que seria mas relevante la wiki de Half Life. No se si es posible algo así como una "fusion de wikis", pues, las dos wikis se dirigen al mismo tema. Si no fuese posible, pues buen, adopto la Half Life Wiki--TheStrike 14:18 23 jun 2010 (UTC) (Añado) Hay varias wikis repetidas que tratan sobre el mismo tema y que son creadas por el mismo administrador: w:c:es.gman w:c:es.valve :::Podemos fusionar cuantos wikis sean necesarios o redirigir unos a otros. En w:c:es.gman el administrador está activo, y él creó los diferentes wikis que hay sobre half life, valve, etc. Sería mejor ponerse en contacto con él antes de continuar con la adopción o intentar alguna fusión, si está activo no se puede adoptar el wiki.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 00:36 24 jun 2010 (UTC) ::::El admin me responde, dice que seria una buena propuesta (véase mi discusión y su discusión) Tengo en cuenta que no adoptare ninguna wiki, pero la fusión sera para mejor en mi opinión, de 3 abandonadas a 1 activa...--TheStrike 04:05 24 jun 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok, en tal caso no los adoptarás, pero solicitas que se fusionen en uno solo, oído cocina. ¿Qué wiki será el principal? Necesitamos fusionarlos en un solo wiki, ¿os parece bien que se fusionen todos en w:c:es.valve? Así podríais hablar de más cosas y no solo de Half Life.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 11:48 24 jun 2010 (UTC) ::::::Pues eso lo puedes hablar con el admin, Homero1000 y confirmarlo.--TheStrike 13:48 24 jun 2010 (UTC) Halopedia (aceptado) Me gustaría adoptar es.halo, estoy creando un nuevo skin y portada, y hay varios artículos basura que desearía poder borrar. No hay ningún administrador activo. Gracias --ClaudeSpeed9425 (discusión) 20:40 26 jun 2010 (UTC) :Ya eres administrador burócrata en el wiki. ¡Suerte! ;) ~Playsonic2 (discusión) Helper 17:54 29 jun 2010 (UTC) BioShock Wiki (aceptado) Quisiera adoptar a BioShock Wiki, el wiki fue creado por el equipo de contenido en español de Wikia, con el fin de que después de que tuviera algo de contenido, otros usuarios se hicieran cargo de el, pocos usuarios han editado ahí y luego de hacer buenos aportes dejan la wiki, quisiera adoptarlo con el fin de mantenerlo organizado y organizar el contenido del wiki ya mencionado, a demás el administrador está inactivo desde hace mucho tiempo. --TrueVsFalse (discusión) 06:19 29 jun 2010 (UTC) :Ya eres administrador burócrata en el wiki. ¡Suerte! ;) ~Playsonic2 (discusión) Helper 17:54 29 jun 2010 (UTC) Mario Respuestas (aceptado) Quisiera saber si puedo Adoptar Mario Respuestas: http://mario.respuestas.wikia.com , Ademas asi tendremos mas oportunidades de tener Usuarios en Super Mario Wiki, No se si se podra en respuestas, o no es necesario 06:49 30 jun 2010 (UTC) :Claro que se puede, pero te daré sólo el rango de administrador por que no hace tanto tiempo que el creador se pasó por el wiki. ¡Suerte! ;) ~Playsonic2 (discusión) Helper 08:32 30 jun 2010 (UTC) Counter Strike Wiki (aceptado) Counter Strike Wiki esta abandonada hace mucho tiempo, me gustaría adoptarla. Yo junto a un amigo pensamos darle un buen diseño, un buen logo y varios artículos. Espero su respuesta :) [[Usuario:SebaXL|'SebaXL']] » Discusión » Contribuciones » 16:47 26 dic 2009 (UTC) » 01:18 4 jul 2010 (UTC) :Aceptado, ya eres administrador en el wiki. ¡Suerte! ;) ~Playsonic2 (discusión) Helper 08:39 4 jul 2010 (UTC) Adopción WWE Wiki (aceptado) Éste wiki ha estado solo por más de 1 mes y el tema del wiki me interesa. Siughius 22:03 7 jul 2010 (UTC) :No tienes ninguna edición en el wiki. Primero debes editar, y crear algunas páginas, y luego puedes pedir la adopción. Los requisitos están al principio de esta página. Saludos, ~Playsonic2 (discusión) Helper 08:15 8 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, ahí edité en la wiki, lo que pasa es que cuando hice la petición estaba medio apurado y se me olvidó. --Siughius 18:50 8 jul 2010 (UTC) :::Bueno venga, mejor que nada. Ya eres administrador allí. ¡Suerte! ;) ~Playsonic2 (discusión) Helper 10:35 9 jul 2010 (UTC) ::::Gracias, pero podrían darme también permisos de burócrata para poder hacer administradores a usuarios que ayuden? :S --Siughius 15:07 12 jul 2010 (UTC) :::::Los usuarios que ayuden no necesitan ser administradores si estás tú presente como administrador. En las adopciones no damos el rango de burócrata, pero al pasar el tiempo (algunos meses) si sigues en el wiki y has realizado un buen (y constante) trabajo, puedes pedir ser burócrata si realmente necesitas el rango. ~Playsonic2 (discusión) Helper 19:32 12 jul 2010 (UTC) Indiana Jones Wiki (rechazado) Pido adoptar IJW. La wiki está abandonada desde hace tiempo. Además, el tema de la wiki me interesa bastante. -- . 15:34 14 jul 2010 (UTC) :No tienes ninguna edición en el wiki. Trabaja un poquitín, y luego vuelve, y lo conseguirás. Uno de los requisitos principales es que trabajéis en el wiki antes de pedir la adopción, ya que así se demuestra que no hay ansia de poder, y que de verdad os interesa mejorar el wiki. ~Playsonic2 (discusión) Helper 19:03 14 jul 2010 (UTC) Hitman Wiki (aceptado) Quisiera saber si puedo adoptar la Hitman Wiki por que ha estado abandonada desde noviembre del 2009 y nadie ha hecho ediciones desde ese tiempo. Y tambien tengo conocimientos de la saga. Agradecerré su respuesta.... , ah y pueden ver algunas ediciones que hice ayer, con el nombre de Alexander Granda 17:43 14 jul 2010 (UTC) :Aceptado, ya eres administrador allí. ¡Suerte! ;) ~Playsonic2 (discusión) Helper 19:03 14 jul 2010 (UTC) Phineas y Ferb Wiki (aceptado) Me Gustaria Adoptar a la Phineas y Ferb Wiki , esta muy abandonada por eso voy a ediatrla y hacer un proyecto. :La petición fue aceptada pero por favor, firmad las peticiones o no sabremos quién las hace.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 11:08 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Driver Wiki (aceptado) Bueno qusiera adoptar la Driver wiki ya que desde hace meses nadie la edita y pues yo he creado y editado varios articulos recientemente bueno agradeceria que me consedieran esto GRACIAS... Grove 4 Life (Discusión) 22:39 20 jul 2010 (UTC) :Listo, ya eres administrador en el wiki, a ver si hay suerte ;) ~Playsonic2 (discusión) Helper 08:59 21 jul 2010 (UTC) Mario64 Wiki (aceptado) Me gustaría adoptar Mario64 Wiki, pues ví que no había administradores, y el burócrata Sannse creó la wiki y la dejó abandonada. He creado los primeros 8 artículos del wiki y he modificado la portada. Sé bastante sobre este videojuego, cada día hago un artículo en la wiki. Erumu Knigth 21:21 28 jul 2010 (UTC) :Sannse no es la burócrata, sino parte del Staff de Wikia, y su edición sólo fue para dar la bienvenida al creador, que es el usuario 1611. De todas formas, él no hizo ni una sola edición en el wiki. Ya eres administrador allí, así que suerte! ~Playsonic2 (discusión) Helper 11:48 30 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Quisiera agregar que ya hay una wiki de mario w:c:es.mario eso es todo.--Danke7•(Responde)- Creador de Logos Wiki 15:46 30 jul 2010 (UTC) :::Me imagino que será de un solo juego: el Mario de N64. Pero es igual, también hay 200 de Pokémon y nadie dice nada. ~Playsonic2 (discusión) Helper 11:27 3 ago 2010 (UTC) Logopedia (rechazado) Pido adoptar Logopedia, abandonada desde su creación. Megazilla77 01:50 9 ago 2010 (UTC) ::Yo soy su fundador, pero todavîa planifico su desarrollo, si quieres empezamos a editar :D-- 02:57 9 ago 2010 (UTC) :::Jeje, lo siento no sabia --Megazilla77 16:32 9 ago 2010 (UTC) ::::Que risa, se encontraron entre compañeros, hubieras fijado primero en la lista de usuarios sysop, jejejeje.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 19:30 9 ago 2010 (UTC) Actores Wiki (aceptado) Hola, ya me conocen quien soy yo Csuarezllosa que tengo 12 wikis y me interesan mejorar todas las wikis por mi profesión, me gustaría adoptar Actores Wiki, el burócrata Perevendrell7 sólo tiene 1 de edición y nadie la edita.- Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 02:34 10 ago 2010 (UTC) :Aceptado, ya eres administrador. ~Playsonic2 (discusión) Helper 07:29 10 ago 2010 (UTC) Saint Seiya wikia (aceptado) Quiero ser burocrata de la saint seiya wiki, grax ShiryuDragon 02:36 13 ago 2010 (UTC) :link, w:c:es.saintseiya.-- 21:43 14 ago 2010 (UTC) ::Aceptado. ~Playsonic2 08:51 22 ago 2010 (UTC) Bakugan Wiki (rechazado) quisiera hacer la peticion de ser el admin istrador de la wiki de Bakugan gracias DemonTardrraise 21:46 14 ago 2010 (UTC) :Pon el enlace al wiki. ~Playsonic2 08:51 22 ago 2010 (UTC) ::link w:c:es.bakugan-- 17:12 22 ago 2010 (UTC) :::Los administradores son activos en otros wikis, aunque no hayan editado en ese desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Quizás te convendría contactar con ellos para saber si seguirán editando antes de pedir ser administrador. ~Playsonic2 07:18 23 ago 2010 (UTC) ::::Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la solicitud, se rechaza hasta que el usuario comunique si logró contactar con los administradores.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 11:08 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Seguimiento de Actividades de la SGAE (aceptado) Quisiera adoptarla. Llevaba desde mas o menos el 2006 sin ser editada, y he tratado de mejorarla un poco haciendole una portada, empezando a hacer un asistente y creando unas plantillas.--Yagipedia 10:11 16 ago 2010 (UTC) :Pon el enlace al wiki. ~Playsonic2 08:51 22 ago 2010 (UTC) ::Aquí:--Yagipedia 13:34 22 ago 2010 (UTC) :::Ya eres administrador allí. ~Playsonic2 07:18 23 ago 2010 (UTC) VideogamesWiki (aceptado) quiero adoptar este wiki porque solo hay dos personas en este wiki (el creador y yo) y solo yo he creado nada de paginas VideogamesWiki Wiki-323 23:35 18 ago 2010 (UTC) :Ya eres administrador en el wiki. ~Playsonic2 08:51 22 ago 2010 (UTC) Adoptar Doraemon Wiki (aceptado) Doraemon Wiki no tiene administradores, así que estoy colaborando ya que hay pocos usuarios. Quisiera ser administrador para borrar algunas páginas hechas por vandalismo, también quiero mejorar la wiki.201296 19:36 20 ago 2010 (UTC) :Ya eres administrador en el wiki. ~Playsonic2 08:51 22 ago 2010 (UTC) Mass Effect Wiki en español (aceptado) Me gustaría adoptar esta wiki, para poder crearle un buen skin, portada, plantillas y varios artículos. Lleva más de treinta días sin ninguna edición, y el creador hace ya mucho tiempo que no se pasa por ésta. Saludos! --ClaudeSpeed9425 (discusión) 00:30 22 ago 2010 (UTC) :Ya eres administrador en el wiki. ~Playsonic2 08:51 22 ago 2010 (UTC) Guitarra Wiki (aceptado) Quisiera adoptar Guitarra Wiki por que está muy abandonada. Ya he editado un poco; y me interesa mucho ese tema, además de que no se habían realizado ediciones desde hace casi un año. 14:03 22 ago 2010 (UTC) :Aceptado, ya eres administrador. ~Playsonic2 07:18 23 ago 2010 (UTC) :Gracias 16:34 23 ago 2010 (UTC) Medicina (rechazado) Quisiera adoptar Medicina por que está muy abandonada desde el burócrata Joseaperez dejo de editar el 8 de febrero 2009. Ya he editado un poco, espero cambiar la portada con el mismo logo y hay muchos artículos que no tienen relación en esta wiki; y me interesa mucho ese tema, otra cosa, quisiera cambiar de Medicina a Medicina Wiki que me gusta el nombre del wiki exactamente.- Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 19:55 22 ago 2010 (UTC) :Aceptado, ya eres administrador. ~Playsonic2 07:18 23 ago 2010 (UTC) ::Hace 10 dias que Csuarezllosa adopto una wiki, uno de los requisitos es no haber recibido un cargo o adoptar un wiki en aprox. un mes.-- 17:35 23 ago 2010 (UTC) :Cual es el problema, si he comenzado a trabajar, soy todo pulpos.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 17:54 23 ago 2010 (UTC) :::Yo solo muestro los requisitos :P-- 18:17 23 ago 2010 (UTC) ::Entonces, voy a suspenderme, ya no vuelvo y no edito más.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 18:35 23 ago 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, entonces te quito el rango. ~Playsonic2 09:40 24 ago 2010 (UTC) Trucopedia Wiki (rechazado) Danke7, quiero adoptar la Trucopedia, si es que no hay uba redireccion Anakin989 23:13 27 ago 2010 (UTC) :Link, hacía la wiki.-- 20:56 31 ago 2010 (UTC) ::No ha habido noticias del usuario.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 11:08 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Animal Crossing Wikia (aceptado) Es una wikia bastante interesante para mi que intenciono ayudarla a avanzar no se si la wikia esta 100% abandonada aunque parace una wikia fantasma, la ultima edicion fue en junio de este año y la pne-ultima edicion fue hace casi mas de un año por eso yo diria que esta abandonada pido a un Burocrata que si me da permiso de adoptarla a mi nombre de usuario, Gracias MAESTRO AX -- Discusión -- Blog -- Visita [http://es.poke-expertos.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Wiki| Poké-Expertos] 17:19 31 ago 2010 (UTC) :Link a la wiki-- 20:56 31 ago 2010 (UTC) :---- :¿!!Que curioso¡¡?: Yo estaba hablando de una wikia en estilo Monobook la busce en la web pero no la encontre que raro ¿?¿? en todos modos encontre otra que no se si es la primera, la original y en todos modos continuo a querer ser''' Burocrata', bueno voy a dar el link, es este :Y aun esta mas abandonada de la que dije con '''Monobook' MAESTRO AX -- Discusión -- Blog -- Visita [http://es.poke-expertos.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Wiki| Poké-Expertos] 06:11 1 sep 2010 (UTC) :---- :Entonces tengo que avisar que hay dos wikias del mismo tema daré el link de las dos 1º & 2º no se cual fue creada primero aunque aceptare cual sea y hace poco Carlos.nintendo hizo una edición por que le avise que me ofrecí para adoptar esa wikia y el empezó antes de mi XD. En todos modos me ofrecí primero que el por eso me merecía ser Burócrata de esa wikia --'MAESTRO AX -- Discusión -- Blog -- Visita [http://es.poke-expertos.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Wiki| ''Poké-Expertos]' 16:29 1 sep 2010 (UTC) :---- *Creo que sería conveniente, si se te permite adoptarla, la mas vieja la que fue creada en el 2008 por Fipebm y luego trasladar los artículos que ya se hicieron en la mas nueva, así mismo te recuerdo que debes editar un poco para demostrar que quieres sacar el susdicho wiki. -- 19:23 1 sep 2010 (UTC) ---- Miren en serio quiero ser burocrata de la wikia solo quiero pedirvos que un Helper/Staff elemine la wikia segundaria y me de los cargos de la primera solo eso pero por favor creenme intentare sacarla adelante 'MAESTRO AX -- Discusión -- Blog -- Visita [http://es.poke-expertos.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Wiki| Poké-Expertos]' 04:11 2 sep 2010 (UTC) ---- ::Lo primero, no tienes ninguna edición en ninguna de las dos, y ese es uno de los requisitos. Lo segundo, si quieres un cambio de nombre, Especial:Contact, de todas formas si no eres administrador (cosa que no te haré si no editas) entonces tendrías que hablar con la comunidad para saber si quieren cambiar el nombre. Sólo eso. No sé como puedes decir "creenme intentar sacarla adelante" sin hacer ninguna edición. No hace falta tener poder para editar. ~Playsonic2 09:13 2 sep 2010 (UTC) ::---- ::Ok entonces editare un poco en la del estilo Monobook es que tengo problemas cuando edito con el estilo Monobook es por eso el motivo que prefereria solo cuando me des los cargos para cambiar ese estilo a pesar de esta escusa verdadera no me podrias dar los cargos por favor? 'MAESTRO AX -- Discusión -- Blog -- Visita [http://es.poke-expertos.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Wiki| Poké-Expertos]' 15:19 2 sep 2010 (UTC) ::---- ::Ok, Ok, Ok editare varias cosas si no me cres visita esa d emonobook para ver si estoy mintiendo o no 'MAESTRO AX -- Discusión -- Blog -- Visita [http://es.poke-expertos.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Wiki| Poké-Expertos]' 16:43 2 sep 2010 (UTC) ::---- ::Ya edite unas cosas y siguire editando ya me pueden dar el cargo por favor? es que tengo ya muchos planes a punto de crear 'MAESTRO AX -- Discusión -- Blog -- Visita [http://es.poke-expertos.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Wiki| Poké-Expertos]' 19:51 3 sep 2010 (UTC) :::A mi me agrada mas el URL de la segunda, es mas claro.-- 20:41 3 sep 2010 (UTC) :El usuario fue aceptado como administrador en w:c:es.animalcrossing sin embargo no se puede fusionar al otro wiki ya que está activo.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 11:08 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Historia Alterna (aceptado) hola soy Fero quiero adoptar esa wikia, y el usuario activo mas antiguo de alli, y el primero o segundo con mas ediciones desde q se creo la version en español, al actual burocrat se borro esta completamente inactivo en cualquier wikia, quiero nombrar un admin, yo actualmente soy admin, pero la pagina nesecita un burocrat activo--Fero 17:28 5 sep 2010 (UTC) :Vale, has trabajado un montón, te lo mereces. Ya eres burócrata. ~Playsonic2 13:33 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Runescape wiki (aceptado) hola, Me gustaria adoptar la wiki hace tiempo que veo esa wiki y en verdad la he querido mejorar, a veces me lo a impedido ser ediciones por no ser administrador, la verdad me gustaria que fuera "mia" (o sea el dueño =P) pero eso seria mucho pedir, asi que solo pido ser administrador just me sistemx 18:52 5 sep 2010 (UTC) :Ningun wiki tiene dueño. =p-- 20:22 5 sep 2010 (UTC) :lol lo tenia un monton de confusiones en la cabeza, de todas formas, insisto en ser admin =P (advertencia esta signatura esta dañada asi que user:sistemx) 21:28 6 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Bien, ya eres administrador. ~Playsonic2 13:33 13 sep 2010 (UTC) 10 palabras Wiki (rechazado) Me gustaría adoptar este wiki, dado que está abandonado y me interesa mucho el tema. --[[Usuario:Homeboy18|'Homeboy18']] [[Usuario Discusión:Homeboy18|'Buzón']] 22:05 5 sep 2010 (UTC) :Tienes muy pocas ediciones. Trabaja más y ya veremos. ~Playsonic2 13:33 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Dead Space Wiki (rechazado) Saludos, me gustaría adoptar al Wiki de Dead Space, pues mirando un poco los artículos me di cuenta que hacen falta plantillas, además de artículos y un mejoramiento a ésta en cuanto al diseño, también el administrador no ha editado desde Diciembre del 2009 y la wiki cuenta con únicamente 2 usuarios colaborando. Gracias --Mr. Ж 17:48 6 sep 2010 (UTC) :Tienes muy pocas ediciones. Trabaja más y ya veremos. ~Playsonic2 13:33 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Los Jovenes Titanes Wiki (rechazado) Quiero adoptar esta wiki, ya que tiene mucho tiempo inactiva, aun no eh editado, pero lo hare pronto, espero ser de mucha ayuda para esta wiki y para la comunidad de Wikia saludos [[Usuario:Jccm19|'Poké-Experto Wiki']][[Usuario Discusión:Jccm19| '''Harvest Moon Wiki' ]][[User blog:Jccm19|''' Por Siempre']] 23:36 7 sep 2010 (UTC) :Tienes muy pocas ediciones. Trabaja más y ya veremos. ~Playsonic2 13:33 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Harry Potter Wiki (aceptado) ¡Hola! Me gustaría adoptar la Wiki de Harry Potter en español. Llevo ya casi un año editando en ella, y los administradores no se han pasado desde que he entrado en ella (la verdad es que ni siquiera estoy segura de quiénes son). Soy una gran fan de la saga Harry Potter, me gusta contribuir en su wikia y soy la usuaria con más ediciones con diferencia. Espero una respuesta. ¡Gracias! :) -- Steffy13 10:06 12 sep 2010 (UTC) :Buen trabajo, ya eres administradora allí. ~Playsonic2 13:33 13 sep 2010 (UTC) ::¡Muchas gracias! :) '~Steffy13~' 17:24 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Avatar Wiki (aceptado) Hola. Me gustaría convertirme en bureaucrat de la Wiki de Avatar: La Leyenda de Avatar en español. Soy administrador, pero el bureaucrat actual ha estado inactivo por mucho tiempo y necesito estos derechos para nombrar a administradores activos, ya que el otro administrador también está inactivo. Gracias. [[User:Dcasawang1|'Dcasawang1']] - Talk 21:53 12 sep 2010 (UTC) :Vale, te hice burócrata. ~Playsonic2 13:33 13 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Gracias. [[User:Dcasawang1|'Dcasawang1']] - Talk 01:25 16 sep 2010 (UTC) :::Aceptado. ~Playsonic2 12:51 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Código Lyoko Wiki (aceptado) Me gustaría adoptar o ser administrador en Código Lyoko Wiki, ya que el fundador del Wiki está inactivo, y ese wiki tendría que tener un administrador activo a causa de las recientes vandalizaciones en el wiki. Ya me responderéis, y gracias.--Josep Maria 15. 15:22 13 sep 2010 (UTC) :Aceptado. ~Playsonic2 12:51 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Adopción Bleach Wiki (aceptado) Hola, soy Lina administradora de w:c:es.bleach deseo adoptar la wiki ya que el creador de la misma desaparecio hace ya mas de un año y por ahora soy quien mantiene el control de la wiki pero debido a ciertos inconvenientes personales necesito mas ayuda para manejar la wiki, ya que el segundo y tercer administrador tambien han desaparecido y en sí la wiki es muy grande para mi sola, asi que recibo ayuda de algunos usuarios pero si no me encuentro disponible esta ayuda se vuelve casi nula, si aceptan mi petición podré ser Burócrata y asi realizar nombramientos para mantener aun mas el control del wiki. les agradezco la atención prestada, lamento si esto les provoca inconvenientes. kenpachi025 :Aceptado. ~Playsonic2 12:51 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Yu-Gi-Oh respuestas (aceptado) Quisiera adoptar esa wiki porque al parecer el que tiene control ahi es un tipo que no tiene cámara en su casa. Ese es el link Si se puede quisiera adoptar "FullMetal Alquemist wiki" también, desde que empezé a ver la serie me gustó y quisiera ayudar ahí, darle un buen skin y tal vez sea exitosa como Naruto Wiki o algo asi--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 23:27 13 sep 2010 (UTC) :Creo que solamente se puede una adopción por solicitud. 03:39 18 sep 2010 (UTC) :: Pues entonces ópto por Ese es el link :)--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 20:01 18 sep 2010 (UTC) :::Aceptado. ~Playsonic2 12:51 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Total Drama (aceptado) Api Lindsay no hace nada en y yo alienfce280 quisiera ser el administrador :Aceptado.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 11:08 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Sonic Wiki (Aceptado) Quisiera poder adoptar la Sonic Wiki debido a que desde hace tiempo que no se presenta los administradores, hay muy poca (o casi nula) actividad de los usuarios y mas bien las modificaciones las realizan usuarios no registrados, ademas de que se han dado casos de vandalismo y la creación de paginas innecesarias. Gracias por su atención y quedo a espera de una respuesta. Miyuki1 :Aceptado. ~Playsonic2 12:51 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Habbo Wiki (Rechazado) Hola, quiero adoptar la HabboWiki, la pongo como enlace externo ya que en el buscador de Wikis no aparece. Esta wiki tiene ya varios años, de los cuales la mayoria, y por la mayoria me refiero a casi todos, estubo abandonada. Ahora en el 2010, varios amigos nos juntamos para editarla, mas no teniamos un administrador al cual acudir al existir un problema, como lo es el spam y las páginas basura. Les pido que porfavor acepten la petición, ya que la wiki se creo en el 2006, y los 2 administradores no se conectan desde el 2006. Y es raro ver una edición nueva en la wiki. La quiero mejorar y pues agrandarla, pero no puedo porque no hay una persona acargo. Les pido de favor que acepten esto. Espero que me respondan. Glamashine 00:50 24 sep 2010 (UTC) :Editaste muy bien hasta el día 24 de septiembre, pero después de solicitar el wiki te olvidaste de él, ¡lo sentimos hay que ser persistente para poder adoptar un wiki!--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 11:08 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Disney Wiki (pendiente) Hola, quisiera adoptar Disney Wiki, el administrador Mbvnmrlpnle ha sido removido de su cargo por desacato con el helper Bola, quisiera que me nombre Burócrata y administrador para controlar todo, ya que ustedes me conocen, ya que un día, el helper Bola me confió en esta wiki para ayudarlos.- Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 02:21 27 sep 2010 (UTC) :vamos a ver... :#El wiki no esta inactivo, ni los admins han estado inactivo por lo menos 30 dias. :#Creo que has recibido el cargo de administrador en los últimos 30 días. Avísame si me equivoco y revisare los registros. :#Has contribuido con 33 ediciones la mayoría fueron hechas hoy. :#Ese ultimo no lo veo que lo realices en las 33 ediciones que has hecho en ese wiki. :Aunque esto es decisión final de Playsonic que se encarga de esto. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 03:12, 27 septiembre 2010 (UTC) :Si, pero no me gusto la presencia en Disney Wiki del administrador Mbvnmrlpnle que es un conocido blanqueador de páginas de discusiones que usted conoce, el usuario Mbvnmrlpnle con tres mismos nombres está como Burócrata en Euskolegas Wiki, por eso edite un poco allí y abandone Euskolegas Wiki.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 03:55 27 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Considero que seria prudente esperar, porque fuera de la ética de borrar las paginas de discusión, mi interés desde un inicio esta centrado en que conteste a Bola una vez que lo haga yo re instaurare sus poderes ya que fue destituido debido a la falta de respeto con semejante respuesta a bola aparte que ya aporte yo mas pruebas a lo que dice Bola. Si no quiere contestar pues entonces entenderé que no desea su cargo en ese wiki y este estaría elegible para adopción.--Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 04:37, 27 septiembre 2010 (UTC) :::Hay algunos usuarios activos ¿Sería posible ponerse de acuerdo con ellos para que nombren entre todos un administrador? Si seguís teniendo problemas con Mbvnmrlpnle avisad, ya no es administrador, pero puede que siga causando problemas.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 11:08 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Iron Maiden Wiki (Aceptado) Hola, quisiera adoptar Iron Maiden Wiki, me interesa mucho el tema, ademas de que ha estado mucho tiempo inactiva. Prometo expnadirla ya que es un tema del que se mucho de el. -- 03:52 28 sep 2010 (UTC) :Aceptado, pero tienes que trabajar mucho más de lo que has trabajado hasta ahora en el wiki. ¡Suerte!--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 11:08 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Vocaloid Wikia (Aceptado) Quisiera hacerme cargo del Vocaloid Wiki debido a que su anterior dueño no la ha actualizado desde 2009 y no se ha avanzado mucho con los nuevos articulos,, tampoco tiene logos, y nocreo que es una wikia con bastantes posilidades.Asura.Shinigami 20:31 28 sep 2010 (UTC) :Aceptado, suerte con el wiki!--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 11:08 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Poderes de Administrador: Bleach Wiki (rechazado) Me gustaria tomar poderes de admin en la wiki: Bleach Wiki (http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Bleach_Wiki) Su Burocrata fue ascendida hace poco tiempo,pero no entra desde que lo fue.Hace un tiempo no habia entrado por un buen rato por problemas en su compu.La ultima vez que hable con ella su internet se cortaba constantemente y en un momento se corto y no volvio,desde ese dia no aparecio mas.Tengo su facebook y su mail,pero no entra a ninguno de los dos,tampoco a las dos Wiki a las que pertenece. El unico admin de Bleach no entra desde el 28 de Julio de 2010 (hoy es 3 de Octubre de 2010). Yo no eh sido bloqueado en ninguna wiki,no ehconseguido permisos de admin en 30 dias atras (soy admin de Naruto Wiki,pero hace mas de 30 dias),tengo 710 ediciones en la wiki,eh creado 23 articulos,mantengo el contacto con usuarios constantemente (pueden preguntarselo) y entro todos los dias a la wiki. James cullen ::Al parecer este asunto ya fue arreglado "11:03 4 oct 2010 Kenpachi025 (Discusión | contribuciones) modificó los grupos a los que pertenece Usuario:James cullen: de (ninguno) a Administradores". Por lo que esto es tema cerrado.-- 21:00 4 oct 2010 (UTC) Adopción Fairy Tail Wiki (Aceptado) Hola, mi nombre es kevin y me gustaria ser el administrador de la Fairy Tail wiki ya que su fundador ni los usuarios no han estado activos por mas de 5 meses ademas solo hay 12 usuarios en toda la wiki de los cuales solo 2 son activos (contandome a mi y sin mencionar que soy el usuario con mas ediciones de la wiki) y yo e estado modificando la wiki para que tenga un mejor aspecto pero sigue estando muy descuidada y me gustaria poderla modificar para que la wiki cresca para mejor. hasta ahora yo he mejorado el aspecto de la wiki creando articulos fundamentales de la misma. muchas gracias por su atencion, espero no haber sido de mucha molestia. Vasto Lord 01:29 4 oct 2010 (UTC) :Aceptado, mucha suerte con el wiki!--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 11:08 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Adopción Manga no wiki (Aceptado) hola,mi nombre es david y me gustaria ser administrador de la manga wikia que su fundador ni ninguno de los usuarios que son solo 3 han estado activos por mas de 2 meses yo he estado modificando esta wiki para que tengan un mejor aspecto pero sigue muy mal cuidada y me gustaria modificarla en aspectos que no puedo por que no soy administrador para que progrese y hasta ahora he modificado y creado varios articulos en la wiki. espero no haberlos molestado,y gracias por su atencion espero su decisionDavid07 18:46 5 oct 2010 (UTC) :Bien, ciertamente está muy descuidado, espero que puedas sacarlo adelante ahora que eres administrador, aceptado!.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 11:08 15 oct 2010 (UTC) System of a Down Wiki (Aceptado) Pido adoptar System of a Down Wiki, he estado editandolo desde hace ya un tiempo y creo que cumplo con los requisitos requeridos para la adopción de un wiki. -- 23:55 5 oct 2010 (UTC) :Llevas unos días sin editar, espero que ahora que eres administrador te pongas las pilas!--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 11:08 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Dead space wiki (Aceptado) Me gustaría poder adoptar Dead Space Wiki, he editado en ella, pero no veo a ningún administrador o usuario que haya colaborado recientemente, hasta ahora he hecho 5 artículos y 2 templates, cuento con 76 ediciones (y seguiré colaborando), soy nuevo en Wikia, pero ya he manejado el MediaWiki anteriormente, por lo cual no he adoptado una Wiki recientemente ni tengo poderes de administrador en alguna. ¡Saludos! --Necromorph 19:54 6 oct 2010 (UTC) :Bien, hay mucho que hacer, los necromorfos nos pisan los talones y hay que descubrir qué está pasando ;). Suerte.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 11:08 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Adopcion de Juegos Lego (Rechazado) Hola quisiera adoptar el Wikia de juegos Lego si nadie la ah pedido considerenme se mucho en cuanto a plantillas, codigos, colores etc. y por supuesto el poder no se me sube a la cabeza jeje y si es por ediciones que no me aceptan es porque hoy lo encontre Usuario:Lex-ph --link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 06:18 10 oct 2010 (UTC) :Tienes pocas ediciones, por favor edita mínimo durante una semana más para que veamos si eres constante.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 11:08 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Wikia pikmin Me gustaría adoptar esta página de Pikminpedia la encicoloperida de Pikmin Wiki para poder llenarla de información y hacer que sea una gran wikia.- .- Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 16:43 12 oct 2010 (UTC) :Hola Carlos, tienes que editar mucho más en el wiki si realmente quieres adoptarlo. Y por favor ten cuidado, no deberías tener bajo tu responsabilidad tantos wikis, eres administrador en demasiados y creo que solo con WikiRespuestas estás muy ocupado, tenlo en cuenta cuando hagas planes de futuro ;).--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 11:08 15 oct 2010 (UTC) :Jejejejeje, no soy yo, Bola, el que pide Wikia pikmun es el usuario CloysterRules.- Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ''' 12:27 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Adopcion X-MEN (Rechazado) quisiera adoptar el wikia X MEN ya que es una de mis caricaturas favoritas y quisiera aumentara su ultima edicion fue 22 sep 2009 mismo dia que se creo Lex-Ph si ven que utilizo este codigo es porque tenia puesto una imagen pero no la subi aqui. Respondan. :Tienes que editar en el wiki antes de poder adoptarlo, lo siento.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 11:08 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Vocaloid Wiki en español (Rechazado) Me gustaría adoptar Vocaloid wikia en español. Actualmente no hay ningún administrador activo y hace falta muchos cambios. Actualmente tambien administro la wikia de Touhou en español, donde tambien nos quedamos sin el burócrata fundador. Muchas gracias desde ya. Yukiluck 03:19 15 oct 2010 (UTC) :Ya hay un nuevo administrador en el wiki, si quieres, podéis hablar para poneros de acuerdo y entre los dos administrar el wiki :).--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 11:08 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola,Bola,soy joacoz,actual administrador de la digimon wiki,y creo que el unico que quedo desde que se fueron los otros 2,queria pedirte por favor si me podes dar el cargo de "Burocrata" en la wiki de Digimon.Con eso creo que te facilitaria las cosas en mi wiki,esta en tu decision,y preguntando de paso,lo de Oasis,tiene un lugar determinado para mostrar paginas especiales?Bueno esas es mi peticion.Gracias. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 21:51 16 oct 2010 (UTC)